Sasebo
Return to Nagasaki Prefecture Sasebo city is one of the major cities in Nagasaki prefecture. With a population greater than 250,000 Sasebo has a diverse variety for a small city in Japan. It is home the US Naval Base and a bustling shopping area known to the locals as the Arcade. Its location in a rural area gives Sasebo many beautiful sights and things to do. The best of both worlds can be found in Sasebo; if you need a little Western treat or if you are looking for rural Japan, this area has it all. Transportation * Sasebo is the last stop on the JR Sasebo Line. Easy and affordable access is found from Nagasaki, Hakata, and many other locations on Kyushu. Buses also come into Sasebo from Oita, Beppu, Kumamoto, Fukuoka and Saga. There are night buses available from Osaka and Nagoya. The city has a good public transportation network within Sasebo. However, most of it is in Japanese. Most things are within walking distance of the arcade. If not, Taxis are available pretty much every where and there is a local MR line that goes out to Hirado and the Northern cities in the Sasebo block. Getting in * To/from the airport * By train * By bus *　Long distance bus routes including Sasebo to Osaka in English. By car * Getting around * Working JET placements Incoming/Outgoing JETs Foreign community Sightseeing Places to visit *'Military History Museum' You can learn about Sasebo's role in World War II as well as view authentic weapons. *'Art Museum' There are frequent temporary exhibits at the art museum located in Shimanosecho, near the Starbucks. *'Arkus' This is a performance hall and venue for major conferences, stage performances, and classical music. *'Shirahama Beach' Great for an afternoon at the beach or a spot to camp for the night. *'Huis Ten Bosch' The famous Dutch theme park is located 10 minutes drive from the city center. *'Sasebo Zoological Park and Botanical Garden' *'Morning Fish Markets' *'Arcade or Yonkacho' Walk in the 1km long covered shopping arcade to find a good mix of the old and new Japan. *'99 Islands Cruise' Take a bus to Kashimae pier and hop on a boat to tour the surrounding islands in the Sasebo Bay area. *'ShinSaikai Bridge' Is great for its sakura trees in the spring and their many whirlpools make for a scenic picnic spot. For the history buffs you can see the three towers that were used to transmit the commands to attack Pearl Harbor to the Japanese Fleet in WWII. *'Bio Park' Located in Saikai Cho, this small but memorable park has many animals on display. You can feed the animals and even pet most of them. Festivals *'Oyster Festival' In February the Kashimae pier area is your chance to eat local produce while BBQing outside with friends. *'Haiki Tea Festival If you love tea, here is your chance to get some of Kyushu’s finest. Located near the JR station in Haiki you can find many local tea makers and sample many types of tea in May and June. *'Obon' Only in Nagasaki will you find a unique blend of Chinese and Japanese cultures for Obon season. The river is decorated with lanterns and Nakiri-cho has a large display of family’s remembering their newly dead. *'Sunset Jazz Festival' In Mid October, the Jazz crowds gather to listen to local artists and other Jazz bands. *'Yosakoi' Sasebo’s and one of Kyushu’s biggest festivals is held during the end of October. Yosakoi is a time for many dancing troupes to come to Sasebo to compete in a dance competition. Festival fare is in full array and you can witness performances just about everywhere in the city center. *'Sasebo’s Okunchi' In several shrines in Sasebo celebrate this Shinto festival with colorful dances through the streets. It is usually held in early November. *'Kira Kira Festival' Sasebo’s tribute to a Western Style Christmas is on display in December in the Arcade or Yonkacho area. Huge light displays and traditional lawn decorations light up the city and give spectators a taste of Christmas back home. *'Reggae Festival''' Although there is very little Reggae there are lots of live performances by reggae inspired hop-hop bands. And to top it off it's on the Shirohama beach. Shopping The arcade gives the shoppers a place to find many things. In the arcade there is a Jusco, and many department stores like Tamaya, Twinkle, and Nishizawa for all your more expensive shopping needs. Used clothing stores, as well as electronic shops and boutiques litter the 1 km shopping arcade. Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating The presence of the Sasebo US Naval Base gives Sasebo a Western demand for variety, without crushing the local cuisine. Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map External links *Hometown Homepage - Sasebo (English) *Huis Ten Bosch Official Website (English/Japanese/Chinese/Korean) *Sasebo Tourist Website (English/Japanese/Chinese/Korean) *Yonkacho Interactive Map (English/Japanese/Korean) *XXXXX city official homepage (English) *XXXXX city official homepage (Japanese) First draft written by: Patrick Hauge, Natalie Mepham, Zoë Russell, and Kate Meyer Category:Nagasaki Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps